gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 7 Car Wishlist
This is a wish list for cars to be featured in Gran Turismo 7. If you've got a car you want in the game that hasn't been confirmed, add it here!'' Please note: as the Gran Turismo Wiki is not affiliated with Polyphony Digital, there is no guarantee that this wishlist will impact the actual car list of Gran Turismo 7. Acura Acura TSX V6 '11 Acura ARX-01b Race Car '08 Acura ARX-02a Race Car '09 Acura NSX Race Car '02 Acura RL A-Spec '06 Acura RSX Type-S A-Spec '04 Ariel Ariel Atom 500 V8 '13 Ascari Ascari A10 Ascari KZR-1 '12 Aston Martin Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato '64 Aston Martin DB5 Vantage '64 Aston Martin DBS '08 Aston Martin Rapide '10 Aston Martin Vanquish '14 Aston Martin DBR1-2 Aston Martin V8 Vantage N400 Aston Martin DBR9 GT1 Race Car '08 Aston Martin DBR9 Aston Martin Racing #007 Race car '06 Aston Martin AMR-One Race Car '11 Aston Martin Cygnet '11 Aston Martin DB7 Zagato '03 Aston Martin DBR1 '58 Aston Martin V12 Zagato Villa d'Este '11 Aston Martin V8 Vantage '77 Aston Martin Virage '12 Alfa Romeo Alfa Romeo Tipo B P3 '32 Alfa Romeo 4C '14 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde '11 Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Independent '09 Alfa Romeo 155 Q4 '92 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale '68 Alfa Romeo GTV6 2.5 '86 Alfa Romeo Montreal '70 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde '86 Alfa Romeo 8C Spider '10 Alfa Romeo SZ '90 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 '65 Alfa Romeo 156 GTA '02 Alfa Romeo 145 1.6 T.Spark 16V '98 Alfa Romeo 155 T.Spark '92 Alfa Romeo 156 Super Turismo '00 AMC AMC Javelin AMX '71 AMC Gremlin X '73 AMC Pacer X '77 Audi Audi S1 Audi A1 Quattro Audi RS 2 Avant '95 Audi RS3 Sportback '11 Audi RS4 '06 Audi RS4 Avant '13 Audi S5 '07 Audi RS5 '11 Audi RS6 Avant '13 Audi RS 7 Sportback '13 Audi Sport Quattro '83 Audi TT RS Coupe Audi Q7 V12 TDI '09 Audi R8 Spyder 5.2 FSI quattro '09 Audi Q7 V12 TDI Quattro '09 Audi RS6 '09 Audi S4 '10 Audi R10 TDI Race Car '08 Audi R15 TDI Race Car '09 Audi R8 Race Car '04 Audi R8 Race Car '06 Audi RS6 Race Car '03 Audi S4 Touring Car '02 Audi TT-RS Roadster '10 Audi TT-R Touring Car '04 Audi R8 Race Car '02 Audi AWE Tuning Silverbullet S4 '00 Audi R15 plus plus TDI Race Car '11 Audi R8 GT Coupe '12 Audi R8 GT Spyder '12 Audi 90 IMSA GTO Race Car '89 Audi R18 e-tron quattro Race Car '12 Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro plus '13 Audi S3 Sedan '15 Audi S4 '13 Audi A4 3.0 quattro Sport '02 Audi A8 4.2 quattro '03 Audi Allroad quattro 2.7 T '03 Audi R8 Race Car '03 Audi TT Roadster 1.8T quattro '00 Audi A6 2.7 T quattro Abarth Abarth 500C Abarth 500 SS '10 Abarth 595 SS '68 Abarth Punto Supersport '13 Abarth 1000TCR Berlina Corsa '70 AB Flug AB Flug RX-7 '95 AB Flug Supra S900 Turbo '98 Aerogear Aerogear Integra Type R '00 APR Performance APR Performance Celica GTS '03 Austin-Healey Austin-Healey 3000 MkIII '65 Austin-Healey Sprite MkI '58 Auto Union Auto Union Type D '39 BMW BMW M1 '81 BMW M1 Procar Race Car '79 BMW 2002 Turbo (premium car) BMW 228i BMW i3 BMW 1 Series M Coupé '11 BMW E30 M3 '91 BMW E36 M3 '97 BMW i8 BMW Z4 sDrive35is '11 BMW M3 sedan '14 BMW M5 '12 BMW M6 Coupé '10 BMW 3.0 CSL '71 BMW X5 xDrive48i '09 BMW X6 M '10 BMW M3 GT2 Race Car '09 BMW M3 GTR Race Car '05 BMW M3 GTR Race Car '03 BMW 850CSi '95 BMW M5 '88 BMW M5 '95 BMW M5 '03 BMW M635 CSi '86 BMW M135i '13 BMW M3 GTS '10 BMW M6 Coupe '13 BMW Z4 sDrive28i '12 BMW M3 Touring Car '13 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car '73 Buick Buick Regal GNX '87 Buick GSX '70 BAC BAC Mono Bentley Bentley Continental GT '04 Bentley Continental Super Sport '10 Bentley 8 Litre '31 Bentley Platinum Motorsport Continental GT '11 Bentley Continental GT '12 Bentley Continental GT Speed '13 Bertone Bertone Mantide '10 Bugatti Bugatti EB110 SS '92 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport '11 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse '13 Bugatti Type 59 '34 Border Border MR2 Turbo T-Bar '95 Bowler Bowler EXR S '12 Brabham Brabham BT24 '67 Cadillac Cadillac Escalade ESV Platinum '12 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan '04 Cadillac Coupe Deville Cadillac Eldorado Cadillac XLR Cadillac CTS-V Sedan '09 Cadillac CTS-V Race Car '04 Cadillac CTS-V Race Car '08 Cadillac Northstar LMP-02 Race Car '02 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz '59 Cadillac Seville STS '02 Chevrolet Chevrolet Avalanche Chevrolet Cobalt SS '05 Chevrolet Camaro 35th Anniversary SS '02 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 '12 Chevrolet Spark LT '11 Chevrolet Sonic Chevrolet Volt '11 Chevrolet Caprice Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C7 Chevrolet Nova SS '66 Chevrolet Aveo 5LT '09 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '79 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z '90 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible '60 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 '70 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport '10 Chevrolet El Camino SS 454 '70 Chevrolet Camaro Transformers Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Race Car '03 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Race Car '05 Chevrolet Corvette C5R Race Car '03 Chevrolet Corvette C5R Race Car '04 Chevrolet Corvette C6R Race Car '06 Chevrolet Corvette C6R Race Car '07 Chevrolet Camaro SS '02 Chevrolet Corvette Guldstrand Edition '03 Chevrolet Bel Air Sport Coupe '57 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '70 Chevrloet Chevelle SS 396 '67 Chevrolet Cobalt SS Turbocharged '10 Chevrolet Corvair Monza '69 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Race Car '11 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 '64 Chevrolet Impala SS '96 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS Stock Car '11 Chevrolet Danica Patrick SS '13 Chevrolet Astro '02 Chevrolet Corvette Z51 '02 Chrysler Chrysler 300 SRT8 '12 Chrysler Crossfire (premium car) Chrysler 300C SRT8 '08 Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6 '06 Chrysler PT Cruiser GT '04 Chrysler Viper GTS-R Race Car '00 Chrysler ME 412 '04 Chrysler Viper GTS-R Race Car '01 Citroën Citroën C1 '11 Citroën C4 Cactus '13 Citroën DS3 '11 Citroën DS3 Racing '11 Citroën C4 Coupe VTS '09 Citroën DS4 '11 Citroën 2CV Charleston '81 Citroën DS 23 Pallas '73 Citroën Saxo VTS '02 Citroën Xsara Rally Car '02 Caterham Caterham Superlight R500 '13 Caterham Super 7 Superlight R500 '03 Caterham Super Seven R500R Chaparral Chaparral 2E Race Car '66 Coyote Coyote-Foyt 77 '77 Datsun Datsun 510 '70 De Tomaso De Tomaso Pantera '71 De Tomaso Pantera GTS '73 De Tomaso Pantera GT5 '84 Delahaye Delahaye 165 Cabriolet Devel Devel Sixteen Duesenberg Duesenberg Model SSJ Dacia Dacia Sandero Donkervoort Donkervoort D8 GTO '13 Dodge Dodge Charger R/T (premium car) Dodge Charger SRT-8 '06 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI '69 Dodge Ram SRT10 '06 Dodge Stealth R/T Turbo '96 Dodge Viper Competition Coupe '03 Dodge Viper GTS ACR '99 Dodge Viper Competition Coupe Race Car '03 Dodge Viper Competition Coupe Race Car '04 Dodge Viper Competition Coupe Race Car '08 Dodge Viper GTS-R Race Car '02 Dodge Viper GTS-R Race Car '03 Dodge Challenger Concept '07 Dodge Viper GTS-R Race Car '05 Dodge Quinton Rampage Jackson Challenger SRT-8 '10 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 '12 Dodge Coronet W023 '67 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock '68 Dodge SRT4 ACR '05 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X '10 Dodge Coronet Super Bee '70 Devon Devon GTX '10 Do-Luck Do-Luck NSX '94 Do-Luck Supra '92 Dallara Dallara IPS '13 Dauer Dauer EB110 '91 Eagle Eagle Talon TSI Turbo '98 Eagle Speedster '12 Élan Élan DP08 USF2000 '13 Ferrari Ferrari 288 GTO '84 Ferrari 458 Spider '11 Ferrari 458 Speciale Ferrari 599XX Evoluzione '12 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti '05 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta '12 Ferrari FXX Evoluzione Ferrari LaFerrari '13 Ferrari 512 Testarossa '91 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale '03 Ferrari F50 '95 Ferrari FF '11 Ferrari GTO '84 Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder '57 Ferrari 250 GTO '64 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa '57 Ferrari 330 P4 Road Car '67 Ferrari 360 Modena '99 Ferrari 575M Maranello '02 Ferrari 599XX '10 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta F1 '98 Ferrari F355 Challenge '94 Ferrari F40 Competizione '89 Ferrari F50 GT '96 Ferrari 333SP Race Car '98 Ferrari 550 GTS Race Car '03 Ferrari 550 GTS Race Car '05 Ferrari F430 GTC Race Car '06 Ferrari F430 GTC Race Car '08 Ferrari 312 P Race Car '71 Ferrari 458 Challenge '11 Ferrari 458 GTC Race Car '11 Ferrari 599 GTO '11 Ferrari F430 GTC Race Car '10 Ferrari 250 GTO Road Car '62 Ferrari 312 T2 '76 Ferrari 375 Indianapolis '52 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso '62 Fiat Fiat 500e Fiat Panda 1000 '92 Fiat Coupé (premium car) Fiat 131 Abarth '80 Fiat Punto Evo Sport '10 Fiat X1/9 '75 Fiat Barchetta 1.8 16V Fiat Punto Sporting Ford Ford Capri RS3100 '73 Ford Escort Mk1 RS1600 Ford Escort RS1800 '77 Ford Escort RS Cosworth '92 Ford Fiesta Zetec S '09 Ford Fiesta ST '14 Ford Focus RS '09 Ford Focus RS500 '10 Ford Gran Torino '69 Ford Crown Victoria '02 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor '11 Ford Focus SVT '03 Ford GT40 MKII '66 Ford Mustang Boss 429 '70 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R '93 Ford RS200 Evolution '85 Ford Shelby GT500 '07 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 '87 Ford Taurus SHO '10 Ford Team Vodafone Falcon '09 Ford Team Ford Performance Racing Falcon '09 Ford Stone Brothers Racing Falcon '09 Ford Britek Motorsport Falcon '09 Ford GT GTR Race Car '09 Ford Mustang Race Car '03 Ford Focus SVT FocusSport '03 Ford Country Squire '66 Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt '64 Ford Mother Energy Racing Falcon '11 Ford Team Ford Performance Racing Falcon '11 Ford SP ToolS Racing Falcon '11 Ford Dick Jonson Racing Falcon '11 Ford Irwin Racing Falcon '11 Ford Falcon GT '73 Ford Fusion Sport '10 Ford Fusion Stock Car '11 Ford Ka '11 Ford Mustang GT '65 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R '95 Ford Mustang King Cobra '78 Ford Pinto Runabout '73 Ford Thunderbird '57 Ford Transit SuperSportVan '11 Ford V-8 De Luxe Coupe '40 Ford F-100 '56 Ford GTX-1 '06 Ford Fiesta ST MRT Performance '14 Ford Formula Ford Ecoboost 200 '13 Ford Mustang Boss 302 '69 Ford Mustang GT '15 Ford Focus RS Rally Car '03 Ford Mustang Mach 1 '03 Ford Thunderbird '03 Ford Mustang Fastback '68 Ford Mustang GT 390 '68 Ford Mustang Bullit GT '01 Ford Mustang GT Coupe Concept '03 Foose Foose IS430 Project Car '03 Gumpert Gumpert Apollo S '10 Gumpert Apollo Enraged '12 GMC GMC Syclone '91 GMC Typhoon '92 GMC Vandura G-1500 '83 GMC Sierra '14 (AwesomeAndrew62's Truck) Gran Turismo/Polyphony Gran Turismo/Polyphony Red Bull X2015 Gran Turismo/Polyphony Formula Gran Turismo (full premium) (version 2) Gran Turismo/Polyphony Sackboy Car Gran Turismo/Polyphony Toro Inoue Car HKS HKS Genesis Coupe '10 Hennessey Hennessey Venom GT '12 Hennessey Viper Venom 800TT '00 Honda Honda Civic Type R '07 Honda Civic 1.5 VTI '94 Honda Civic Si '99 Honda Civic Si Coupe '06 Honda G'ZOX NSX '03 Honda Ridgeline Honda NSX-R GT '05 Honda Civic Si Coupe '12 Honda CRZ EX '11 Honda Jazz Sport '09 Honda Civic Si '86 Honda Jazz HPD Rally Car '12 Honda Civic Si Coupe '14 Honda S2000 CR '09 Honda Civic RS '74 Honda Jazz 1.5 T '02 Honda Mobilio '02 Honda Odissey Absolute '02 Hyundai Hyundai i20 Hyundai Ix20 '11 Hyundai i30 Hyundai Veloster Turbo '13 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 10 Hyundai Rhis Millen Racing Genesis Coupe '10 Hyundai Veloster Rally Car '11 HSV HSV W427 '09 HSV GTS '11 Holden Holden Toll Holden Racing Commodore '09 Holden Supercheap Auto Racing Commodore '09 Holden Sprint Gas Racing Commodore '09 Holden Garry Rodgers Commodore '09 Holden Toll Holden Racing Commodore '11 Holden Pepsi Max Crew Commodore '11 Holden Fujitsu Racing GRM Commodore '11 Holden Team Vodafone Commodore '11 Holden Team BOC Commodore '11 Hudson Hudson Hornet Club Coupe '52 Hummer Hummer H1 Alpha '06 Hummer H1 Alpha Open Top '06 Infiniti Infiniti FX Infiniti Q50 Eau Rouge '14 Infiniti G37 Coupe Sport '08 Infiniti G37 IPL Coupe '12 Infiniti Q50S '14 INGS INGS RX-7 '95 Isuzu Isuzu Gemini Jaguar Jaguar XK120 SE Roadster '54 Jaguar F-TYPE S Jaguar C-X75 Concept Jaguar E-Type S1 '61 Jaguar E-Type Lightweight Jaguar F-Type Coupé Jaguar F-Type R Jaguar XFR '10 Jaguar D-Type '56 Jaguar XKR-S '09 Jaguar XKR GT Race Car '09 Jaguar E-Type 4.2 '64 Jaguar X-Type 2.5 V6 Sport '02 Jaguar XJR 4.0 V8 Supercharged '02 Jaguar XKR 100 '02 Jaguar Mk.II '67 Jeep Jeep Wrangler Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 '09 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon '12 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 '12 Jeep Willy's '45 Joss Joss JT1 '10 Jiotto Jiotto Caspita '89 Koenigsegg Koenigsegg Agera R Koenigsegg CC8S '02 Koenigsegg CCR Koenigsegg CCX '06 Koenigsegg One:1 Koenigsegg CCGT '08 Koenigsegg Agera '11 Koenigsegg CCXR '09 Kia Kia Forte Koup SX '10 Kia Pro Cee'd Kia Cee'd 1.6 '11 Lamborghini Lamborghini Miura Concept '07 Lamborghini Miura P400 SV '67 Lamborghini Reventon Roadster '09 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento '10 Lamborghini Gallardo '05 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera '11 Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 '14 Lamborghini Veneno '13 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Spyder Performante '12 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV '88 Lamborghini Diablo SV '97 Lamborghini Diablo GTR '99 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera '08 Lamborghini Murcielago '05 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 GT3 Race Car '11 Lamborghini Aventador J '12 Lamborghini Urus '13 Lamborghini Countach Evoluzione '87 Lamborghini LM002 '86 Lancia Lancia 037 Stradale '82 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale '74 Lancia Delta S4 Stradale '86 Lancia Fulvia Coupe 1.6 HF Rallye Land Rover Land Rover Range Rover Sport '08 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged '08 Land Rover Range Rover Sport Supercharged '12 Land Rover Defender 90 V8 '97 Land Rover Range Rover '03 Lexus Lexus IS 350 F Sport Lexus IS350 '06 Lexus Eclipse Advan SC430 '06 Lexus CT200h '11 Lexus GS 350 F Sport '13 Lola Lola B09/60 Race Car '09 Lola B09/86 Race Car '09 Lola B08/62 Race Car '11 Lola B09/86 Race Car '10 Lola B11/80 Race Car '11 Lotus Lotus T125 Lotus Exige S '12 Lotus 2-Eleven '09 Lotus Evora T124 Endurenace Race Car '10 Lotus Exige Cup 240 '05 Lotus Elise 135R '03 Lotus Exige Espionage '05 Lotus Exige '05 Lotus Cortina '66 Lotus Eleven '56 Lotus Evora S '11 Lotus Type 49 '67 Lotus E21 '13 Lotus Elan S3 SE '66 Lotus Sprit S2 '78 Lotus Elan SR1 '64 Lingenfelter Lingenfelter Corvette 427 '02 Lincoln Lincoln Continental '62 Local motors Local Motors Rally Fighter '14 Maserati Maserati MC12 '04 Maserati Quattroporte Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S '11 Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Maserati MC12 GT1 Race Car '05 Maserati Gransport '06 Maserati MC12 Corsa '06 Maserati 300 S '57 Maserati Ghibli Cup '97 Maserati Gran Turismo MC GT4 '10 Maserati 8CTF '39 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage '61 Marussia Marussia B2 Morgan Morgan Aero SuperSports '10 Mazda Mazda Shinari Concept Mazda 3 MPS '09 Mazda 3 MPS '10 Mazda MX-5 '15 Mazda RX-8 (premium car) Mazda Protege MPS '01 Mazda MX-5 MPS '01 Mazda MX-5 Superlight '10 Mazda RX-8 MPS '04 Mazda 3 Sport 23 S '05 Mazda MX-5 1.8i Sport '00 Mazda RX-7 GSL-SE '85 Mazda RX-8 R3 '11 Mazda RX-3 '73 Mazda MX-5 Cup Car '13 Mazda MX-5 '13 Mazda 6 Sedan 23E '02 Mazda MX-5 RS-II '02 Mazda Savanna AP GT '75 Mazda RX-3 Race Car '72 McLaren McLaren P1 '13 McLaren MP4-23 McLaren 650S McLaren F1 GT '97 McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '98 McLaren MP4-12C GT3 Race Car '11 McLaren M23 '76 Mercedes-Benz Mercedes AMG F1 W05 Mercedes-Benz A250 Sport '14 Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG '13 Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series '12 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG '10 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II '92 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series '09 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss '10 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Mercedes-Benz A200 Turbo '09 Mercedes-Benz C32 AMG '04 Mercedes-Benz CL 65 AMG '10 Mercedes-Benz CLK 55 AMG '03 Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR Road Car '98 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG '10 Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG '09 Mercedes-Benz CL 65 AMG '05 Mercedes-Benz CLK Touring Car '03 Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.3 '72 Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Race Car '55 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG '12 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 Race Car '11 Mercedes-Benz G 65 AMG '12 Mercedes-Benz S 65 AMG '12 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG S 4Matic '13 Mercedes-Benz G 500 L '02 Mercedes-Benz S 600 L '03 Mercedes-Benz CLK 430 '02 Mercedes-Benz E55 AMG Mercedes-Benz SLK 200 Kompressor Mercedes Benz E 500 '94 Mercedes-Benz SSK '28 Mercedes-Benz W25 Silver Arrow '34 Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG '14 Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6X6 '14 Mine's Mine's Skyline R32 '93 Mini Mini Cooper S '65 Mini Cooper S '14 Mini Paceman Cooper S Mini John Cooper Works '09 Mini Coupe Concept '10 Mini John Cooper Works Clubman '11 Mini John Cooper Works Coupe '12 Mini John Cooper Works GP '12 Monster Energy Monster Energy / Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT Mitsubishi Mitsubishi Colt Ralliart '10 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX '95 Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS Coupe '03 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR '06 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GT '05 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII FQ330 '04 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 '92 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R '88 Mitsubishi eK Wagon '02 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Rally Car '03 Mitsubishi Pajero Short '02 Mitsubishi Toppo BJ R Mitsubishi Starion GSR-VR '88 Mosler Mosler MT900S '10 Mugen Mugen Civic Type R '04 Mugen Civic Type R 3D '10 Mugen Integra Type R '02 Mugen CRX Pro.1 '84 Mercury Mercury Cougar Eliminator '70 Mercury Eight '49 MG MG A Twin Cam Roadster '58 MG B GT '66 MG B Roadster '66 Mopar Mopar Ram Runner '13 Morris Morris Mini 1275 S '66 Noble Noble M600 '10 Nissan Nissan Versa SL '09 Nissan Altima 3.5 SE '07 Nissan Note Nissan Juke Nissan Juke Nismo Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R (C10) (premium car) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) (premium car) Nissan 432 Z '69 Nissan Hasemisport Endless Z '03 Nissan Dream Cube's ADVAN Z '05 Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '97 Nissan Sentra SE-R Spec V '07 Nissan Silvia Club K'S '92 Nissan 350z Grand Touring Coupe '07 Nissan 432 ZR '69 Nissan Calsonic Skyline '03 Nissan 350Z Track '03 Nissan Altima 3.5 SE '04 Nissan 200SX SE '93 Nissan 370Z Roadster '10 Nissan Micra '11 Nissan Bluebird 1600 SSS Coupe '70 Nissan Cima 450XV '02 Nissan Elgrand '02 Nissan Moco '02 Nissan Pickup Rally Raid Car '03 Nissan Stagea '01 Nissan Wingroad GT1 '01 Nissan Silvia Autech Version K's MF-T S14 Nissan Skyline 25GT Sedan Nissan Skyline 25GT Four Nissan Skyline 25GT Turbo Nissan 240ZG Race Car '71 Nissan MID-4 Concept '85 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R Race Car '71 Nismo Nismo Silvia R-Tune S15 '02 Nismo Skyline GTR S-Tune R34 '02 Opel Opel Corsa OPC '11 Opel Astra OPC '12 Opel Adam '13 Oper Astra Touring Car '03 Opel Insignia OPC '10 Opel Corsa OPC '09 Opel Agila 1.2 Design '11 Opel Astra 1.6 Tech Line '13 Opel Corsa GSI '02 Opel Astra Coupe Turbo Oldsmobile Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 '69 Oreca Oreca FLM09 Race Car '10 Pagani Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster '09 Pagani Zonda R '09 Pagani Zonda GR Race Car '03 Peugeot Peugeot 107 '11 Peugeot 208 GTI '13 Peugeot 308 GTI '11 Peugeot 207 RC '07 Peugeot 207 S2000 '07 Peugeot 207 S2000 Rally Car '07 Peugeot 206 GTI 180 '04 Peugeot 206 Rally Car '00 Peugeot 106 1.6 GTi Peugeot 206 1.6 XS '99 Peugeot 206 2.0 GTi '99 Peugeot 306 2.0 Gti-6 Peugeot 406 Coupe 2.0 SE Peugeot 307 2.0 '02 Pontiac Pontiac GTO '66 Pontiac GTO Judge '69 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am '69 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 '73 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Ram Air WS6 '02 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA '87 Pontiac G8 GXP '09 Pontiac GTO Hardtop '68 Pontiac Solstice '06 Pontiac Fiero GT '88 Pontiac Firebird '68 Pontiac Solstice GXP '09 Panoz Panoz Esperante GTLM '05 Panoz Esperante GTLM Race Car '05 Panoz Esperante GTLM Race Car '06 Panoz LMP-01 Race Car '02 Panoz LMP-01 Race Car '03 Panoz Abruzzi Race Car '11 Plymouth Plymouth Barracuda Formula-S '68 Plymouth Cuda 426 HEMI '71 Plymouth GTX 426 HEMI '71 Porsche (Optional) Porsche 550 Spyder '55 Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 '73 Porsche 911 Sport Classic '10 Porsche 911 GT1 Strassenversion '98 Porsche 911 GT1 Race Car '98 Porsche 911 GT2 '95 Porsche 911 GT2 '08 Porsche 911 GT3 '04 Porsche 911 GT3 '07 Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Car '05 Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Car '06 Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Car '08 Porsche 911 GT3 RS '07 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Race Car '05 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Race Car '07 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Race Car '08 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 '82 Porsche 911 Turbo '07 Porsche 914/6 '70 Porsche 944 Turbo '89 Porsche 959 '87 Porsche 962c Race Car '87 Porsche Boxter S '03 Porsche Boxter S '10 Porsche Carrea GT '03 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S '09 Porsche Cayman S '06 Porsche Panamera Turbo '10 Porsche RS Spyder Evo Race Car '08 Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Car '02 Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Car '03 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Race Car '04 Porsche 911 GT2 RS '12 Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Car '11 Porsche 911 GT3 RSR Race Car '11 Porsche Cayenne Turbo '12 Porsche Cayman R '12 Q Rolls-Royce Rolls-Royce Phantom I '25 Rolls-Royce Wraith '14 Renault Renault Sport Clio IV RS '13 Renault Dezir Concept Renault Clio RS 197 '07 Renault Megane RS 250 '10 Renault Twingo RS Cup '09 Reanult Clio Williams '93 Renault Clio RSi '98 Reanult Clio RS 172 '98 Reanult Megane Coupe 1.6 16v '99 Rossion Rossion Q1 '10 Radical Radical SR1 Radical PR6 Radical SR3 RS Radical SR3 SL Radical SR8 RX '11 Radical SR8 SuperSport '10 Re-Amemiya Re-Amemiya RX-7 '95 RUF RUF RGT-8 '11 RUF RT 12 R '11 RUF RT 12 S '11 RUF Turbo R '97 SsangYong SsangYong Rodius SSC SSC Ultimate Aero '10 SSC Tuatara Shelby Shelby Cobra 427 (premium car) Shelby GT500 KR '68 Shelby Series 1 '99 Shelby Omni GLHS '86 Shelby GT500 428CJ '69 Shelby 1000 '12 Seat Seat Leon Cupra '09 Seat Ibiza Cupra '13 Seat Ibiza Cupra (premium car) Seat Ibiza Cupra '09 Seat Leon Cupra R '03 Seat Leon Cupra '07 Seat Leon Supercup '07 Seat Leon Cupra R '10 Seat Cupra GT '05 Smart Smart Fortwo Passion '10 Smart Forfour Smart Fortwo Madoka Magica Smart Fortwo Cabrio '04 Scion Scion tC '05 Scion XD '09 Scion tC '12 Subaru Subaru Impreza WRX STi '14 Subaru Impreza S204 '06 Subaru Legacy B4 2.5GT '10 Subaru Legacy RS '90 Subaru 360 Young SS '68 Subaru Forester '02 Subaru Legacy Lancaster 6 '01 Subaru Legacy Wagon GT-B E-tune II '01 Subaru Alcyone VR Turbo '85 Suzuki Suzuki Liana GLX '02 Suzuki SX4 Sportback '11 Suzuki Kizashi 2.4 Suzuki Swift Sport ´12 Saleen Saleen S281 '00 Saleen S281 E '06 Saleen S331 Supercab '08 Saleen S5S Raptor '08 Saleen S7-R Race Car '01 Saleen S7-R Race Car '02 Saleen S7-R Race Car '03 SAAB SAAB 9-3 Aero '02 SAAB 9-3 Turbo X '08 SAAB 99 Turbo '78 SAAB 9-5 Aero 2.3 TS '02 Saturn Saturn ION Red Line '06 Saturn Sky Red Line '07 Spada Vetture Sport Spada Vetture Sport Codatronca TS '10 Spyker Spyker C8 Laviolette LM85 '10 Spyker C8 Aileron '12 Sparco Sparco Lancer Evolution VIII '03 SRT SRT Viper GTS-R Race Car '13 SRT Viper GTS-R Race Car '12 Spark Spark Reanult SRT_01E '14 Toyota Toyota RAV4 EV Toyota Aygo Go '11 Toyota Celica SS-I '03 Toyota Camry Solara SE '04 Toyota Supra RZ '97 (premium car) Toyota Corolla GT-S (AE86) (premium car) '83 Toyota Celica Supra '84 Toyota MR2 GT '95 Toyota Open Interface Tom's Supra '05 Toyota Esso Ultrafo Supra '05 Toyota Eclipse Advan Supra '06 Toyota Yaris S '08 Toyota FJ Cruiser TRD Package '12 Toyota Alphard V '02 Toyota Celsior '00 Toyota Corolla 1.8 Luxel '00 Toyota Estima Hybrid '01 Toyota Funcargo '02 Toyota Corolla Levin GTV Toyota Sprinter Trueno GTV Toyota Celica 1600GT Race Car '72 Toyota MR2 222D Group S '85 TVR TVR Sagaris '05 TVR Tuscan S '01 TVR Tuscan R '01 TVR Cerbera 450 '02 Tom's Tom's T020 '95 Tom's W123 '02 Tom's Z382 '02 Top Secret Top Secret Silvia D1GP '00 Top Secret Supra 0-300 '98 Tommy Kaira Tommy Kaira M20b '98 Tommy Kaira R34 '02 Tesla Tesla Roadster Sport '11 Triumph Triumph TR3B '62 Ultima Ultima GTR '12 Volvo Volvo C70 Inscription Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution '83 Volvo S60 R '04 Volvo S60 R Touring Car '04 Volvo 850 R Estate '97 Volvo S60 R-Design '11 Volvo V70 R '03 Volkswagen Volkswagen up '13 Volkswagen Scirocco GT 2.0 TSI '09 Volkswagen Corrado SLC '95 Volkswagen Corrado VR6 '95 Volkswagen Golf Mk1 GTI (premium car) '76 Volkswagen Golf II GTI 16v '92 Volkswagen Golf Mk7 GTI Volkswagen Golf Mk7 R Volkswagen Bora VR6 '03 Volkswagen Golf Mk6 GTI '10 Volkswagen New Bettle Turbo S '04 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI '84 Volkswagen Touareg R50 '08 Volkswagen Fox 1.4 '11 Volkswagen Golf Mk3 GTI VR6 '98 Volkswagen Polo GTI '11 Volkswagen Scirocco S '81 Volkswagen Polo '02 Volkswagen Touareg V6 Vauxhall Vauxhall Astra VXR '12 Vauxhall Corsa VXR '11 Vauxhall Insignia VXR '10 Vauxhall Corsa VXR '09 Vauxhall Monaro VXR '05 Vauxhall Agila 1.2 Design '11 Vauxhall Astra 1.6 Tech Line '13 Vector Motors Vector W2 Concept Car '80 Weigert Vector W8 Twin Turbo '90 Vector M12 '95 Vector M12 ASR '95 Vector WX-8 Prototype '07 Veilside Veilside Supra Fortune 99 '98 Veilside Supra Fortune 03 '98 Venturi Automobile Venturi Atlantique 300 Bi-Turbo '91 Venturi Atlantique 400 GT '95 Venturi Atlantique 600 LM Race Car VIS Racing VIS Racing Integra Type R '00 VIS Racing MR2 Turbo '95 Vemac Vemac RD350 '03 Weismann Weismann GT MF5 '10 Weismann GT MF5 '11 Wings West Wings West Civic '04 X Y Zenvo Zenvo ST-1 0-9 Nostalgic All cars from the previous Gran Turismo games except clones and Base Model cars Chrome Line cars Stealth Model cars 15th Anniversary cars Vision Gran Turismo Custom Paint Colouring custom horsepower option (for fun) Category:Car Lists